


The Representative of House Black

by YuriyKier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Politics, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriyKier/pseuds/YuriyKier
Summary: Based on a prompt. As Harry's 21st birthday approaches, he learns that he can claim the Black family seat on the Wizengamot - or appoint a representative to act in his stead. Oneshot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Representative of House Black

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Harry asked Mr. Silverberry as the tea was served and they sat down in Grimmauld place, the Ministry official sitting on a sofa across Harry and Hermione. “Your letter said only that it was some important Ministry business.”

Mr. Silverberry smiled, sipping his tea.

“Well, I was hoping that we could discuss your upcoming Wizengamot seat.”

Harry blinked.

“I beg your pardon? I don’t exactly remember running for a political office.”

“Oh, but you wouldn’t need to!” the official exclaimed. “As the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, you are, of course, guaranteed a seat – as soon as you reach the necessary age.”

“Which is twenty-one,” Hermione supplied, looking thoughtful.

“Indeed. And since, unless I am mistaken, your birthday falls in the next month, you will be expected to take your seat quite soon.”

“I… see,” Harry said slowly. “Huh, didn’t expect that being Sirius’ heir means I inherit a seat in the Wizengamot, of all things.”

“Well, I guess it’s another thing that ‘has always been done this way’,” Hermione remarked, sounding somewhat bitter. “Even though the Wizarding Britain is supposed to be a democracy…”

“Well, this is a _magical_ democracy,” Mr. Silverberry cut in, indignant.

“Oh? And what do you mean by that?”

“A magical democracy,” the official responded, starting to sound remarkably like an Academy lecturer, “recognizes that you need a system to protect the important traditions of our society, and to make sure that power does not fall to the hands of the wrong kind of people…”

Feeling that this could turn into a heated argument, Harry decided to intervene.

“Well, in either case, I don’t think that I’ll be able to serve as a Member of the Wizengamot,” he said quickly. “I’m quite busy being an Auror, you see, and would rather not end my career too quickly.”

“Oh, that would not be a problem at all!” the official said, smiling again. “All you have to do is appoint a representative to act in your stead.”

“And what are the qualifications for that position?” Hermione inquired.

“Almost none, in fact. Any British witch or wizard above the age of majority can be one – but, of course, you need to trust the one you appoint to act wisely and in your best interest. So, I would advise to choose carefully.”

They spent another half hour discussing the technicalities, but it was nothing too complicated. Harry was particularly glad that he wouldn’t have to deal with Goblins in order to inherit the seat – he was still not on the best terms with Gringotts, to put it mildly.

(Mr. Silverberry, for his part, sounded amused by the suggestion. “Why, do you really think that we would entrust the very composition of our government to a race that we have fought with for at least a millennia? Really now…”)

Finally, the official stood up.

“Well, it has been a pleasure talking to you, but I really must go. My lord, my lady.”

“Mr. Silverberry,” Harry nodded as the older man disappeared through the Floo.

After he left, Harry turned to Hermione.

“Well, I’m still not sure how I feel about this whole thing… but as far as representatives go, I think I have the perfect one in mind.”

The witch laughed.

“Thank you, Harry, but I don’t think I can do that. I mean, I’d love to, eventually, but you know the work I’m doing right now is just too important.”

“I see,” he replied. “Well, then, who do you think it should be?”

“Hm… you need someone you can trust; someone loyal, intelligent, and also someone brave – someone who will not be afraid to speak up against injustice…”

Hermione stopped as she noticed the distinct Marauder-like look in Harry’s eyes.

“Oh, I think I know who I’m going to ask…”

* * *

“You want me to be your representative? Of course, I’d be delighted to!” Luna exclaimed, and she really _did_ sound delighted.

“Really? That’s great!” Harry replied. “I thought you might be busy with the Quibbler-”

“Oh, the Quibbler’s important too, of course, but Daddy can take care of that,” Luna said. “But this… finally, I’ll have the opportunity to expose the evil Rotfang Conspiracy!”

“The what conspiracy?” Hermione asked, but Luna seemed to miss her question.

“But, of course, I’ll need to be very persuasive – it’s the Wizengamot, everyone’s ears are full of Wrackspurts – so I’ll go and prepare my speech.”

With that, Luna took off in the direction of the family library, leaving her tea unfinished.

This time, it was Hermione who turned to Harry.

“Harry, you know I trust your judgement, but… are you sure?”

“Don’t worry, Hermione,” he smiled. “I believe in her.”

“That’s right!” they heard Luna say. “And you should believe in Harry who believes in me, you know?”

* * *

_Some time later…_

“Even though large tracts of Britain and many old Houses have fallen into the grip of the odious Rotfang, we shall not flag or fail. We shall fight in the Ministry; we shall fight in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade; we shall fight in Godric’s Hollow and Diagon Alley; we shall defend our country, whatever the cost may be, and we shall never surrender.”

As the young blonde continued her impassioned (and, of course, wholly original) speech, one Wizengamot member whispered quietly to his colleague:

“What a bright young lady. Who is she, again?”

“That’s Madam Lovegood, House Black’s representative,” his fellow MW said, sighing. “At least she didn’t propose her own form of government this time...”

* * *

_Some more time later…_

“This is outrageous!” Theodore Sterling cried as soon as an Auror walked into the interrogation room. “How dare you arrest a Department Under-Secretary because of the ravings of some half-crazed bint?”

“Well, the lady you’re referring to happens to be my trusted representative in the Wizengamot, you see,” the Auror replied, and Sterling realized that he didn’t even recognize _the Boy-Who-Lived_.

“Oh… M-my lord, I…”

“’Auror Potter’ would do.”

“B-but you must understand that there is no such thing as the Rotfang Conspiracy!” he pleaded.

“Of course I do.”

“Then why-?”

“Oh, you’re not under arrest because of the Conspiracy,” a brown-haired witch said as she entered the room; this time, Sterling recognized who it was. “You’re suspected of bribery and embezzling Ministry funds – if you would look at these files…”

As the Under-Secretary paled, flipping through the pages, Hermione turned to Harry.

“I _still_ don’t know how she does that.”

“Neither do I,” the Auror shrugged. “But she’s yet to make a mistake… ha, maybe the Conspiracy really exists, y’know?”


End file.
